


Drumstrang exchange

by Northern_Queen_78



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossover, Crushes, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Highschool AU, M/M, Magic, Quidditch, School exchange, Swearing, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Queen_78/pseuds/Northern_Queen_78
Summary: Nasir begins his 6th year of Hogwarts by meeting two german exchange students.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing ANOTHER sparty and Hogwarts story, I'm not even sorry! THis time less focused on the wizarding sport!

Nasir pulled his trunk along behind him. He couldn’t wait to get back to Hogwarts. His family were being total dicks during the summer, all talking about the glory days of Slytherin and dark magic. It was the worst. They were always so disappointed that Nasir was sorted into Hufflepuff. The “useless” house as his brother always called it.

Annoyed he’d insisted on going to the train station himself instead of taking the carriage with his family. Ashur had taken to being awfully horrible to him recently, hiding all his things, setting things on fire randomly and even tormenting his owl.

“Excuse me, you’re going to Hogwarts right?” He heard a voice.

Looking round Nasir saw a boy taller than him with dreadlocks in front of him. The boy was taller than Nasir and carrying an owl in a cage. 

He looked unsure, which made no sense as he was certainly Nasir’s age, possibly older.

“Uh, yeah?” Nasir replied. His own owl’s cage was on top of his trunk, fastened securely so it wouldn’t topple off and hurt Simba.

The boy smiled big, “So you know how to get on the train?” 

Nasir looked at the boy. He didn’t look like anyone he’d seen in Hogwarts before. He was tanned, and muscular. 

“The weird Platform thing?” The guy asked again. 

“Yeah, you walk into the wall.”

“Oh?” The boy just looked confused now.

“Haven’t you been to the train before?” Nasir asked.

“No, my brother and I attended Drumstang academy until the end of last year. We’re attending Hogwarts this year. I’m Duro by the way” the boy introduced himself. 

Nasir nodded, “Sorry, of course I know how to get to the platform, are you ready to go now?”

Duro nodded, turning to wave at someone before turning back to Nasir.

“This is my brother, the guy I waved to. His name is Agron. We both transferred.”

Nasir nodded, suddenly seeing who was walking towards them. He was tall, short haired and muscular. Like really muscular. And really tall. And the closer he got, the most attractive he was.

“Do you know your Hogwarts house yet?” Nasir asked, picking his trunk up again.

“No, we’re being sorted once we get to the castle.” Duro explained. 

Agron appeared closer, pushing a cart with two trunks on it. On top of the trunks was a cat carrier, secured to the top trunk in a similar fashion to Nasir’s owl’s cage.

“This is Agron,” Duro introduced his brother. He looked to Nasir.

“Nasir. I’m Nasir!” Nasir told them startled. 

Agron looked at him before nodding.

When no one else spoke, Nasir led on to the platform.

“You just run through this wall, but you need to ensure no one sees you.” Nasir explained. He hadn’t thought about how he was going to run with his trunk. He hadn’t been able to get a trolley to push his case forward.

“You can put that on here?” Agron spoke up. Nasir couldn’t help but noting how much he liked the voice. It was gruff, but kind.

Agron unfastened the cat case, handing it to his brother Duro, Nasir copying him. Agron walked forward, lifting Nasir’s case with ease, despite Nasir having to drag it along behind  
him.

Nasir ran forward with his owl. Both made it through easily. he waited for the two brother to come through after him. First came Duro holding both pets’ cages. Then Agron with the trunks. 

Nasir greeted them before nodding towards the train.

“There it is” he said. Noticing both brothers looking at the train, Nasir continued. “You can come with with me and my friends if you want? You’ve arrived with some time though if you’d want to try and keep a cab to yourself?”

Duro nodded, “Sure, Come on Agron.” He motioned to his brother as Nasir and Duro set out. Agron followed with the trunks.

Nasir went to the first empty carriage he saw, settling his owl down before going to help Agron with the trunks. Agron set the three trunks on the train before setting the trolley in its place with the others, before turning round to lift what he could into the carriage.

Nasir picked the two closest ones dragging them to the carriage, where Duro lifted them up to the shelf for them. Agron followed carrying the last.

Sitting down Nasir took in the two brothers, who sat on the opposite side. 

Where Duro was taller than Nasir, Agron was much taller. Possibly 6’3 or above. He was beyond normal muscled. Though Nasir assumed that came through from being from Dumstrang. From what he’d seen the school was much more focused on Physical magic and training than just magic. 

“What bring you to Hogwarts?” He asked. Chadara probably wouldn’t be here for a while, she was normally late, showing up right before the train leaves.

“We got kicked out of Dungstram” Duro explained laughing.

“How do you get kicked out of Drumstang?” Nasir asked.

“Long story, basically he’s bad at making friends and I’m bad at staying out of fights.” Agron told him. “Do you mind if I let my cat out her carrier?”

Nasir shook his head, “Let her out.”

Letting his cat out of the carrier, Agron smiled. The massive Grey haired cat jumped out. It was one of those cats with the squished faces. It was missing an eye, and jumped happily onto Agron’s lap. Her fluff stuck out making her look massive. Nasir liked it instantly, despite Simba’s hatred of cats.

“This is Nymeria.” Agron introduced his cat. “She hates being put in that carrier, but it’s hard to manoeuvre around London with your cat clinging to you.”

Nasir smiled, rubbing it behind the ear. He realised he’d leaned over across the table to stroke the cat. He grinned awkwardly before settling back into his seat.

“I can’t wait to let Maus out his cage.” Duro agreed, poking his owl’s cage playfully as the owl screeched at him. “He’s a bit of a dick, my owl. But once he’s free he’s happy again.”

Nasir smiled at the brothers. He was happy that both the brothers seemed to love their pets so much. He always felt safer and happier with animal people. Especially with his own owl being his best friend basically after Chadara. He looked to his own caged friend.

His own owl had finally fallen asleep, “This is Simba.” 

“Simba” Duro laughed.

“As in the lion king, yeah” Nasir laughed back. 

Agron smiled at him, stroking his fluff ball. His face lit up when he smiled, Nasir noticed. Not that he noticed at all though.

The door knocked before it was opened. Mira entered. 

Nasir smiled at her, noticing her notice Agron and Duro.

“Mira, this is Agron and Duro.” Nasir introduced her.

Nasirwas never too close to Mira. She’d became a part of their friend group the end of 4th year. 5th year began hers and Chadaras weird relationship. The two were always fighting, and dating other people, then getting back together. Nasir wasn’t too sure how they worked, but Mira herself was nice. He knew she was on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, he knew due to her and Spartacus constantly arguing over their shared matches. 

Mira greeted them, taking a seat the same side as Nasir, though Nasir noticed she took the furthest away from him as she could. Luckily they weren’t sitting long before Varro turned up. He quickly seated himself between Nasir and Mira and struck up a conversation with the brothers. 

Nasir loved Varro. They’d been friends since first year, despite them having nothing much in common other than house group. Varro was tall, white, muscular, blonde and extremely into Quidditch. Nasir was sadly none of those. He’d never really cared for the wizarding sport until he saw the German brothers get so into the conversation with Varro. He wasn’t jealous, he was happy his friends accepted the new boys. 

Chadara showed up as Duro tried to include Nasir into the conversation. Thankfully. Nasir had no idea how to respond to who his favourite player in the finals this year was. 

Chadara, it seems, was back on with Mira from the way they embraced one another. Varro shifted over so Nasir was squashed against the window so they could sit together. Agron sent him a quick grin as he complained about his lack of space.

Spartacus and Gannicus were the last to arrive. Spartacus and Belesa arrived first, Spartacus parting from his cousin to join them, Gannicus following a minute behind. They took the remaining seats on the side of the brothers as the train began to leave.

Nasir was glad, he didn’t want to have to deal with Ashur inviting himself or his friends into the cart like he’d done so a few times. He had a special dislike for the two gryffindors who’d just entered. 

“Sorry, we would have been here sooner if it wasn’t for Crixus.” Gannicus apologised as he sat down, laughing. “Hes honestly such an ass!”

Nasir sighed not really caring for where the conversation was going. Crixus and Spartacus had been rivals for years now, Gannicus and Crixus even longer! They were always starting fights with one another, usually regarding Quidditch. That retched sport! Nasir found it especially hard as Crixus was actually a hufflepuff, though it rarely came up. Except when the two teams came up against each other, usually causing arguments between Gannicus and Varro. Which Spartacus generally stayed out of. 

The group spent the train ride to Scotland in friendly talk about their summers, Mira and Chadara had met up a few times, Spartacus and Varro had attended some matches of the Quidditch season at different times from each other, Gannicus had spent all of it in Australia with his extended family and had gotten as tanned as possible to show it. The Germans didn’t contribute too much. They laughed a lot and gave information when asked, though Nasir could tell they felt awkward in the talks of the group.

Nasir kept his own summer simple, being forced to go see family with Ashur, trying to leave out how awful it was. His brother was pretty shit, he didn’t want to scare the Germans off them by talking about Ashur. 

Before they knew it they’d arrived at Hogwarts.


End file.
